A Dream of Love
by FantasyLover100
Summary: "Because no matter how much I wish it wasn't so, he's simply that of a dream, a fictional character from my favorite anime. I could never truly have him, Alfred F. Jones… America./It was as if she didn't exist, like she was simply a dream. Maybe she was. Maybe the girl I have dreamt of is just a dream. The perfect girl by the name of Dawn Kyda.." (America/OC one-shot)


**_This is for my cousin Dawn who became a tad depressed when she thought of what it would be like to date America. Please note that this is America x OC and that every time there is a line break, it's someone else's POV. Sorry if this is depressing. Don't worry, there's a happy ending._**

_I laughed as we swung our hands between us. He continued telling me about his meeting, and I was perfectly fine with laughing at his misfortune. I paid no mind to how he pouted at my light teasing. His phone suddenly rang and he flipped it out. I watched curiously as he spoke into the phone. He smiled apologetically at me after the phone call._

"_Sorry, Dawn, but my brother needs me," he told me. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I just laughed._

"_I don't want you to stick a needle in your eye, so you better keep that promise," I warned him playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow… Alfred." His lips brushed over my cheeks shortly before he turned and walked away. I smiled, but then my world turned dark. I knew that it was time. It was time to wake up._

And wake up I did. I sighed. That dream was nice while it lasted. Oh how I wished I really knew him, but I couldn't ever meet him in real life. Because no matter how much I wish it wasn't so, he's simply that of a dream, a fictional character from my favorite anime. I could never truly have _him,_ Alfred F. Jones… America.

I have no shame in admitting that I love America. Who wouldn't? He's hot, he's generally nice, and he's the hero. I love Canada and Romano more than him, but I think if I'd ever actually met them, I'd be more like an overprotective older sister or something, whereas I could easily fall in love with America, and I have absolutely no problem with that.

But it hurts, you know?

Lately, I'd been having the same dreams over and over again where I'm having a date with Alfred. I'm fine with it, and it seems so vivid all the time and I could always remember the dates clearly, but when I wake up, I always get so depressed. I think: _Why can't I just get this one thing? For once, I want something and I am unable to get it._ You see, I'm a very depressing person. When I'm in English class and we're told to write something, I'll write something totally depressing that would probably make my best friend cry. That's mostly because my stories reflect my inner emotions and, as you have probably guessed, I am depressed myself.

I don't cut or some shit like that. God no, but I have depressing thoughts and it honestly scares me. I don't want to feel like this, I have the life anyone could want, but that's not the life I want. I don't want a perfect life with two siblings, a dog, and carefree yet strict parents, I want adventure. Maybe that's why I liked to bury myself in anime and the internet when I turned ten. I don't need attention or pity, so I mostly just hid this from everyone no matter how close I got to them. I think another reason why I got so… tired of life, I guess you could say, is because I lost a lot of things I held precious to me. I lost my best friends from second grade and my best friend from fourth grade. I lost my dog and a bunch of other pets. I lost my good relationship with my sister a long time ago, to the point where she has stated that she hates me. I lost the greatest, most insane friends I'd ever had when I was ten too. They just stopped talking to me and I never saw them again.

So then I hid myself. I hid the fact that I honestly had no opinion on anything like dresses or the color pink by saying I hated those girly things. I acted like a tomboy sometimes or just some random insane person obsessed with anime and fandoms. I never had a real opinion on anything before. The only things I did have an opinion on were anime and fandoms, as I have stated before.

But then I fell in love with America. I know it could never happen, but the dreams always felt so real. Every time, I felt like a 13 year old girl on her first date with the hottest guy in school. And when I realized it was time to wake up, I tried to stop myself from sobbing.

Why did life have to be so cruel to me all the time?

* * *

I sighed as I listened to England drone on and on about something I honestly didn't care about. I had dreamt of _her_ again and she has taken over my thoughts lately. _Her_, the girl who was so much like me, yet so different at the same time. She was perfect in every way, but no matter how much I tried to find her, I never could. It was as if she didn't exist, like she was simply a dream. Maybe she was. Maybe the girl I have dreamt of is just a dream. The perfect girl by the name of Dawn Kyda.

I'm not sure if she's human, but I think she is. It doesn't matter to me, because I had somehow fallen in love with a dream. She's loud and funny around me, always teasing me and sometimes making playfully rude comments, but she gets so shy and flustered around new people that it's cute. She always hid behind me and blushed a lot when it came to new people or me being flirty. When she's around me though, it's like she's a typical American. She calls everyone "dude" and says that she's awesome than me and Prussia (how she knows him, I have no clue) and she likes to pig out on hamburgers and hotdogs and drink as much soda as she possibly could. At least, that's what happened in my dreams. If she is real, I hope that's how she really acts. Sometimes she makes mean comments, like how America really isn't the country of freedom and that American songs suck, but I could always see the apology in her eyes, even though she meant it. I have no clue what she's talking about though! I feel like I know everything about a girl I've never met before.

It's weird, though. I've always been so selfless, so that I could be the hero, of course, but just this once, I had decided to be selfish. Now that I had decided that I wanted something to be mine and _only_ mine, I couldn't have her. Is she just a girl I made up? My dreams of her felt so real though…

Even though she's just a dream, it scares me that she sometimes appears to our "dream dates" crying. I always ask her what's wrong, and once she told me exactly what was wrong. I wanted to make her happy after that, but how could I when she was just a dream? Still, she always seemed so happy when we went on our dates. Her tears would dry up and she would look at me with a happy, slightly adoring face. It was almost like she idolized me.

So many times she had told me how much she loved Canada and Romano, which I thought was strange, until she told me her reasoning. She truly believed that they were lonely. After that, I tried to be there for my brother and made an effort to stop comparing Romano to Italy all the time. I failed at that though and she had hit me once. I couldn't help but get jealous the first time she declared her love for the two of them.

Still, I wonder why I can't find her anywhere. Is she truly a figment of my imagination? I must have missed a lot of things while I was thinking all of this stuff about Dawn, because England started yelling at me for being an ungrateful brat. I played it off as nothing and laughed it off, trying to get Dawn out of my head for the day. It never works though. It never does.

* * *

I laughed as I walked with my friends, a frapuccino from Starbucks in my hands. We were in Washington DC for a field trip and we just sort of walked around for a while. I told my friends that I needed to throw away my drink and told them to wait for me beside a fountain before I walked away from them.

As I made my way to a trash can, finishing up my drink, a flash of blonde hair caught my eye. I looked around and stopped in my tracks, staring at the boy in front of me, shock etched on my face. My drink slid out of my hands and to the floor. The boy's face mimicked my own and I uttered one single name, "…Alfred…" Alfred suddenly grinned.

"Dawn… You're real…"


End file.
